Vampiric Green
by Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth
Summary: AU. When helping the fairy Elise leads Arthur to the lair of three vampires he's all the familiar he can't help but wish Antonio, Gilbert and Francis had died a long time ago. Might continue... T- vampire's bite kiddies.


**Vampiric Green**

The building was beyond glorified, Arthur decided as he looked at its old but perfect stature. The windows were stain glass; the dark colours bended into peculiar shapes and patterns, and behind the strange colours beautiful velvety curtains that seemed to rest there blocking out any moonlight that may threaten to slip through and stop any prying eyes that may see something they weren't meant too. There was a little pebbled stone path that led from the large black spiked iron gates to the large oak doors that he and Elise were standing in front of; matching iron railings stood on either side of them.

He looked over at the girl in question, her hands were ringed in front of her and her eyes darted from one direction to another as though afraid something was going to jump out and attack her. Her pale green eyes, bright blonde hair and porcelain skin shined brighter than should've been possible at such a late hour (a quick check of his watch proved it to be an early hour, almost time for sunrise, meaning almost time for the two of them to pull in and call it a night… or morning.) And her transparent wings tucked behind her kept flinching affected by the iron surrounding them.

"Do you think he's here…?" She questioned tone slightly hopeful… but at the same time hoping that he wasn't here… not in this place surrounded by iron…

He and Elise had been led to the mansion in front of them, earlier that day and had decided to ask around only to discover that the owners of the building had recently had all their gates changed to iron… a fairy death trap… and a magic user's nightmare.

"There's a high chance… seeing as this is what everything's led us too…" Arthur glanced around, he couldn't lie to the girl beside him; they were under contract. She'd grant him protection that only those in a contract could grant and he's help her find her brother. And so with all the brutal honesty he could muster he told the sweet fairy girl what no one would want to hear.

"But with all this iron around, I doubt he'd be any fit condition…" he kept his eyes trained on the building in front of them. "If alive at all…"

The gasp at his side made him reluctantly turn to the glimmering Fae child, who looked as though tears were about to leave her eyes.

"He might be well of course…" He reassured in a rush. "And he might not be in there at all!"

"But what if he is… What if he's injured… or… or…" She mumbled, eyes growing large and dust started to fall off her wings as she fretted and Arthur had to reprimand his self for even thinking of collecting the substance, no matter how rare it was to come across fairy and pixie dust nowadays or how dear it was when he did.

"Elise…" He waited for the panicked girl to look over at him before continuing. "Let me check if he's inside first with magic and then we can go get him out, if he's in there… ok?" The small girl nodded and Arthur set the large bag he has on him to the floor.

He rolled his shoulders slightly, stretching them from the strain of having to carry such a heavy bag throughout all the travelling he had been doing recently before delving deep into the bag. Papers, scrolls, scriptures, vials of ink with matching quills, chalks, well worn books with notes slipped through the pages, potions and so many other things that Elise didn't know what they were called let alone what they did.

It was one such item that Arthur pulled out. A small clear orb attached to a small silver ball with a golden bar wrapped around it, the bar had words engraved in a language Elise had never seen before and could only describe it as shapes and scribbles. A little dome shaped hook snaked its way out of the silver ball to keep the odd object attached to a golden chain.

Before Elise could even begin forming the right words to question what the strange device was and what it actually did, Arthur had grabbed the chain and stretched it as far in front of his self as his arm would allow and had started muttering words from what Elise could only imagine belonged to the strange language that wrapped around the object, seeing as whatever Arthur was saying made the words glow an ominous green that faded in and out of a golden yellow colour.

"What… is that exactly Arthur?" The little fairy girl asked, pale eyes watching as the once lifeless sphere, flashed green to gold and then back again.

"We use it to detect what creatures are around," Arthur explained slowly, sparing Elise a quick glance as she stared at the orb almost transfixed before staring ahead again. "The green flash signifies magic users, so me and the golden yellow flash signifies those of the Fae, so yourself."

"So… it means he's not here?" Elise questioned, not sure whether she felt more relieved he wasn't stuck in this horrid place or disheartened that she still hadn't found him.

"I'm not sure yet, it's only searching around the two of us I have to add power to it so it can search within the actual mansion…" Closing his eyes to make concentration easier he added a comment about the iron maybe messing with his magic as an afterthought before clearing his thoughts.

He imagined his self holding the chain, the sphere moving gently in the wind, Elise stood beside him, inwardly and sometimes outwardly fretting about her older brother who had mysteriously disappeared without leaving any word behind. He imagined the cobbled path beneath their feet that stretched towards the iron gates, those gates surrounding the area in a perfect square. The uncared for garden with it's over grown grass and weeds that crept up towards the mansion, the mansion that stood in front of them.

Arthur focused on that image, the mansion, them and everything: with the gates as his boarders; he pushed some of his magic into the sphere while keeping that area in mind not letting any magic shoot any further or any less. He heard a slight gasp from his side but, kept that image if he lost any of his concentration now then.

BANG!

His eyes shot open, as he heard the loud sound that could only belong to a door shutting abruptly. A quick glance around he saw Elise was nowhere to be seen and that the sphere had added another golden flash into the sequence.

Cursing he dropped the sphere and pushed the doors open.

"Elise!"

The inside was dark, pitch black, but he could see the disappearing light that belonged to a fairy as Elise had seemingly turned around a corner. He rushed in after her, heading towards the slowly fading light all the while cursing his luck and the fact that Elise was much faster than his self.

If Elise hadn't had rushed on in panic, or had Arthur turned around for a split second the two of them would've noticed that the little sphere hadn't just added another golden flash to its sequence but another two crimson flashes as well…

Arthur sighed as he stood blindly in what he assumed was a room, but for all he knew it could've been a corridor of some sort. He had lost Elise awhile ago and after stumbling around in the dark for awhile he still hadn't found anything to cling onto. And although he wished he could use his magic to add a little bit of light the inside of the mansion was filled with was much iron as the outside and in his haste he had accidently left his bag outside… and the only way he was ever going to attempt to use his magic surrounded with all this iron was if he had the magic enhancers… that were always left in his bag…

He groaned as his leg collided with something and he tripped up, almost falling forward, but managed to catch his balance at the last second. Why did Elise have to rush on in? And why did he have to chase after her so quickly that he forgot his things? And why was this mansion so damn dark?

Glaring into the nothingness in front of his self, he lifted his arms and slowly shuffled forwards, trying to find a wall and hoping there was nothing more that was going to trip him up, because there was no way in hell he was going to get down on the floor and crawl in the hopes of keeping his self safe… he'd just hope for the best…

After about a minute of shuffling blindly forward and hitting his toes more than once, he felt something soft and feathery brush gently against his fingertips. Grabbing hold of the strange fabric he noticed it move and sighed thankful as he realised that he was clutching onto the fabric to a pair of curtains.

He pulled the fabric apart; the moon, almost completely full outside, lit the room as much as it could through the dull colours that belonged to the window. Arthur cringed as his eyes grew used to the sudden light and looked out at the area he was in. He blinked when he was seemingly in a lobby like area… he hadn't completely circled around by accident had he?

He looked over the far too large room, red lush carpet spread underfoot, a piano to the side (what Arthur idly wandered if that was one of the many objects he had bumped into) and a grand marble stairwell curving into the higher reaches of the mansion… though now that Arthur thought about it he could've called it a castle in all honesty.

And there atop of the stairs he saw the one thing that made him freeze. There was a large portrait of a man smiling brightly, brown hair thrown all over the place with two odd curls poking out on either side, in his arms two little children, that looked like twins, but Arthur knew one was actually a few years older and they looked so similar to the man that they must have been related…

Arthur's eyes went large and he turned quickly about to yell for Elise, sod whoever was around when he came face to face with a pair of sharp fangs and a pair of red eyes.

"_Hola_, _Arturo_!" And that was the last thing he heard before everything around him went completely dark and he felt his self falling to the ground.

_-Line-Break-_

"I dealt with the fairy," he hears a familiar voice call out, he's not sure where the voice is coming from or where he is, but the voice somehow sounds muffled like, it was speaking through something rather… material… or through glass….

"And I've dealt with _Arturo_!" A voice cheers happily, he can tell this one is nearer, almost right next to him, and it's so familiar but he can't tell who the voice belongs to.

"Did you really have to knock him out with your fist?" The voice questions and Arthur hears something that sounds suspiciously like a door shutting. "You could have just used; oh I don't know your vampire powers."

"_Si_, but_ Arturo's_ special so of course I had to hit him to knock him out!" The happy voice cheers and Arthur hears footsteps, get closer, before they freeze.

"You've chained him up… with iron too…" The voice pauses and for some reason Arthur feels as though someone in the room (assuming they were in a room, or he was even beside these people in the first place) is watching someone else with distain, but he's not sure who…

"Francis is going to royally screw you over Antonio; I hope you know that," the first voice seems to conclude.

"What about yourself Gilbert?" Antonio (or at least Arthur assumes that's who's speaking) seems to question cheerfully, seemingly ignoring his self in this whole equation, he hears Gilbert mumble something, but Arthur isn't quite sure what. "Well it's not like you tried to stop me, _amigo_! Nor did you even attempt to help out little _Arturo_!"

"Yes, but it's not like I'm one making a snack out of Arthur!" He hears Gilbert growl.

"Oh…" He hears Antonio mutter and pause before he continues in the most taunting voice. "Aren't you?"

And it's then that Arthur hears such an awful scream that his eyes are forced open and it's in that second that everything suddenly comes crashing down on him as reality breaks through the fog. He's the one chained down, he's the bloody snack and he was the one screaming as Antonio's fangs sunk deep into his neck.

It's not the first time he had been bitten by a vampire, but Antonio was making it feel like it would surely be the last time. The same Antonio that hated him and was sinking his fangs a little too far into his throat that he was sure his screams would be stopped from fangs going straight through his voice box.

"What the hell Toni!" He hears Gilbert yell and he feels the relief as those sharp teeth leave his neck, ripping the edges of the two puncture marks he's sure are there slightly, but he's too grateful to care.

He blinks, trying to adjust to the darkness around them, his breathing coming out rapidly and he tries to move and get some feeling moving through his stiff muscles only to feel metal trapping his wrists on either side of his self, and legs held down in a similar way and he feels the light tingling sensation of his magic shying away from those areas, being forced to flow through his whole being in an unusual way as it fell into a frenzy. And he feels a pair of bright red eyes staring down at his neck, where he knows he's bleeding… probably a lot.

He hears light laughter coming from the floor. He looks over from the corner of his eye and sees another pair of red eyes though this pair is looking between him and Gilbert, sneering without a care for the blood on his neck (even though Arthur knows he probably has some on his teeth).

"I thought you didn't want a snack, _amigo_?" He hears that Spanish chirp, voice so cheerful it could only be considered mocking.

"I don't…" Arthur could tell the words were muffled with Gilbert's hand covering and suddenly he didn't feel as safe as he did a moment ago, or as safe as someone chained up in a room filled with vampires CAN feel. He remembers those memories of when Gilbert had accidently lost control and the blood lust had taken over his body.

"Then I guess…" And Arthur suddenly feels the weight of someone straddling his stomach, and can see those red eyes right above his head, smirking down at him. "I get to have this _treat_ to myself."

And suddenly a hand cups the side of his face almost affectionately before the hand roughly shoves his head at an odd angle, stretching his neck much further than comfortable. He feels two pairs of eye watching his neck and suddenly a tongue glides along it following the main vein there and Arthur knows Antonio feels smug at reducing his heart into a nervous wreck.

Arthur focuses on his breathing, tries to keep it as even as possible, tries not to think of all the other times he had been stuck in this position and tries to calm his heart down. He tries to remember that not only in the one on his neck trying to kill him, but there's someone else in the room; one who would not hesitate to join in if persuaded enough.

So he closes his eyes and images this is not the situation he's in. He isn't stuck chained up as some kind of snack and he isn't struck speechless by it all. After all he had to help Elise find her brother…

His eyes snap open and he suddenly started to struggle.

"Get off me you bloody twat!" He was such an idiot at times. Elise was stuck in this mansion… probably with her brother and was surrounded with tones of iron.

His wriggling about was easily stopped when the vampire just shifted his weight slightly. He hummed lightly licking his neck roughly before pulling away grinning down him.

"No need to struggle _Arturo_!" The Spaniard uses his free hand to ruffle his blond hair and Arthur couldn't help but scoff at how patronising Antonio was being. Had the Spaniard always been this infuriating?

"Oh yeah, I should just LET you drink me dry, should I?" His voice had seemingly returned and he was grateful… Or at least as grateful as one in that situation could be.

"_Si_! That's exactly what you should do _Arturo_!" The Spaniard cheered, white fangs flashing dangerously… far too close for comfort.

"Unlikely," he drawled, oh how he wished he hadn't chased after Elise blindly. Or preferably how Antonio had died many, many years ago.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite?" Antonio casually questioned looking over his shoulder at Gilbert, smiling brightly. "I know you like them cheeky, and where could you find more cheek."

"I'm… sure…" He heard the albino groan. "I'm too awesome… to drink blood right now…"

"Suit yourself," the Spaniard smiled at his friend before glaring down at the blonde. "So shall I finish my meal?"

"I'd prefer you find another one," Arthur glared back up… he was pushing his luck, but hey he was about to die right? He might as well-

"I'm back!" A very French and a VERY familiar voice yelled into the mansion and all three people in the room froze, each for very different reasons.

Antonio tensed up… if Francis caught the three of them in this situation… it wouldn't end well for him and Gilbert (he surely wasn't going down by his self). He felt Arthur tense up beneath him and grinned down at him.

"I'm going to assume from the way you're all tense that you don't want to see Francis, _si_?" He questioned quickly… quietly and Arthur sent him a sceptical look before reluctantly nodding. "Then I suggest we make a temporary truce, _si_?"

"Only for you to go back to biting me afterwards?" He scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Ah…" The Spaniard groaned quickly glancing around, Francis was surely leisurely walking towards the room they were in, but when he got closer surely he'd tell something was off with the small of blood around… He needed time, time that he wasn't being granted. "Fine I won't bite you anymore! But you have to leave after I've gotten rid of Francis… and don't come near here again!"

Arthur looked into those desperate eyes, before smirking.

"You've got to let Elise and her brother go too then," he looked up as those crimson eyes stared down in shock before realisation dawned over them.

"That's why you're here…" The vampire sounded astounded that Arthur had to question his sanity. "You're under a contract with the little pixie girl-"

"A fairy actually…" Red eyes narrowed.

"So…" Antonio looked down at him, eyes calculating. "You get out of this place with those two pixies and you'll never come back?"

"Why would I WANT to come back?"

And it would be at that moment when a number of decisions were made at the same time. Antonio decided to trust the blonde, after all he could go back to killing Arthur if he did ever decide to come back this way again, and released Arthur from the chains. It was at that exact second that Gilbert decided "wouldn't it be awesome to just give in and have _one_ bite?" and pounced determined to get some blood in his system. And it was at that very moment that Francis decided that his friends probably weren't doing anything important and opened the door.

Francis walked into the room to see Antonio sitting on that crucifix shaped table that Antonio insisted on having, looking over his shoulder, before quickly turning to look at Francis as he walked into the room.

"Ah! Francis, _amigo_!" He cheered, getting up and heading towards the blonde and throwing his arms over each of his shoulders. "You'll not staying over Alfred's again?"

"Ah, I thought I'd stay with my two favourite people tonight," Francis smiles, then looks around. "I thought Gilbert would be up here though…" Antonio hummed in thought before clicking his fingers, tugging Francis out of the room.

"Gilbert said he wanted to go out for a bite," The Spaniard nodded pulling the Frenchman from the room. "He'll surely be back soon, _si_?"

The two voices slowly faded leaving an annoyed Brit behind.

"Gilbert…" He growled and heard a slight hum letting him know he was being acknowledged. "I'd appreciate it, if you stop drinking from me."

"But, Arthur," he whined reluctantly pulling away from Arthur's neck. "You'll blood's delicious." He licked his lips.

"I don't care. Let's NOT drink from me and get this whole ordeal over with, ok?" The albino sighed, pulling the blonde up and going over to open the door, when he noticed the Brit hadn't moved an inch. Feeling those red eyes on him Arthur turned towards the questioning gaze.

"Unlike someone here…" He started after he noticed the albino wasn't going to say anything, his emerald eyes looking from one side to the other before locking back onto those crimson eyes. "I can't see in the dark."

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" The albino laughed, holding out his hand, only to remember the blond couldn't see and walked closer towards him.

"Preferably not," the Brit scoffed.

"Aw, but how else are you planning to move about?" Gilbert laughed again and grabbed a hold of the Brit's wrists and pulled him along with his self, purposely ignoring the undignified huff.

Gilbert had always preferred the dark it was comforting, and he supposed that played a part in why everything had happened, but unlike Antonio and Francis he had grown under very different circumstances and no matter what they did he doubted he'd be able to change any time soon. And he was so thankful he was able to close those two stupid marks on Arthur's neck, the smell of his blood had been driving him mad… and if he wasn't able to clear the mess Antonio had made in time…

Gilbert shook his head; he didn't want to even think about Francis' reaction if he had caught Arthur in their house… An Arthur with blood running down his neck… Delicious, very, VERY red blood…

He shook his head again, resisting the urge to groan, and focused on leading Arthur to those stupid fairies without letting the blonde bump into anything… He didn't want an annoyed Brit on his hands after all.

The walk wasn't a particularly long one, Arthur vaguely noted, for such a large building, he was pretty sure it should've taken a while longer to walk, but then again with the ability to not see anything and all the silence surrounding the two of them (he had taken the liberty to ignore the faint sound of Spanish and French laughter in the distance) he may have just not paid too much attention to anything.

"And here we go," Gilbert muttered, ears making sure to keep Francis as far from the two of them as possible and to make sure the Frenchman heard no movement in their house.

They slipped through the door and entered a room significantly brighter than any other in the house, from the corner of his eye Arthur noticed Gilbert wince, but took no further notice of it as he saw the two fairies in the room.

Elise was there with another fairy with the same hair style as her own resting against her lap. He looked tired but happy, whereas Elise's worry and relief was splashed clearly across her face.

"Elise?" He questioned, and she looked up at him, a few tears sparkling happily in the corner of her eyes.

"We found him Arthur!" She cheered. "We found him… and he's alive… and well… and…" The tears finally flowed freely and all Arthur could really do was smile as she awkwardly let her feelings flow. She was finally at peace.

**A/N:**

So… Kind of nervous about this story, because you see this is my favourite kind of story to read: vampires (one's that DON'T sparkle), and actually just the general fantasy feel I guess, but I don't always write it well, especially vampires. So, when I started this story before Halloween (I gave up for awhile after a lot of debates with myself and came back to it recently with my adorable friend's help) I had restarted the initial story line, and everything so many times, that this could've ended up twenty different ways, but well this is sort of what came out upon writing… and well… I kind of like it.

But here's the thing. I think I sort of made it obvious with what some of the characters said (thought) that there's history between Arthur and Antonio, Gilbert and most definitely Francis. And I had originally been planning more for the story (I mean the title does actually have something to do with the events after this, but the title sort of stuck and I couldn't think of anything else). And as for other character's stories in this that have definitely been decided, well that would be: Netherlands, Hungary (which means I'd probably add in Austria), Rome, the Italies, Greece, Turkey (who I believe I've never actually written anything about before), America and Canada.

But I'm not actually positive if I should continue the story. I mean almost all the events that happen in this AU have been decided and if I did continue the pairings for England would probably be between: Spain, Prussia and Netherlands (why is there hardly any Netherlands x England, they have so much history, SO MUCH?)

But yeah overall, I'm just not sure if I should continue writing it I mean I enjoyed writing this (no matter how long it's taken compared to my usual fics), but I'm just not sure if the story seems enjoyable or… well anything. So yeah if you did enjoy the story I'd be grateful for any comments/encouragement/advice, whatever you want to throw at me.

PS. Just in case I never made it obvious Elise IS Liechtenstein, she's always such a cutie isn't she?


End file.
